Broken
by Sia86
Summary: What happpens to soul after they die? What do they think and feel when they go to a not so pleasant place? Partly song fic.


Broken

Warriors Cats - One Shot

Pairings:None

Song: Broken- Seether feat. Amy Lee

What happens to the soul after they die? What do they feel and think when they go somewhere not so pleasant?

Reveiw! Review! Review! Review!

* * *

><p>It was dark. There are no other words to describe the place he now treks. Every paw step felt heavy; maybe it's due to the fact that he KNEW what would happen. Everyday he trudges through the starless, dense forest, trying to find another being just like him.<p>

~ I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away ~

He knew this was hell, because he never felt so alone like this, not even when he was still breathing. He just needed a sign that there was someone out there, which was the only reason he didn't just fall down and die, again.

~ And I keep your photographs, cause I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain ~

His dull amber eyes stared blankly to the darkness before him. This was hopeless; no one would be walking the same path he did, so why try to look for another soul? His eyes closed, letting his head fall in disappointment there was no one here. His hind legs sat quietly on the hard ground, and his shoulders hunched forward, he felt like a lost kit without its mother.

~ Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away ~

Her picture filled his mind, she was scolding him again. But she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

~ You've gone away. You don't feel me here any more ~

He sighed, she had died, but the queen bitch deserved it. She was still his den mother, a bitchy one, but still a mother. He wondered if she walked the same path he did, then a spark of hope flooded his chest, maybe he would find her. But the spark faded when he took a second look around him, and saw the inky blackness still surrounded him.

~ The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away ~

When he died, he had been taken prisoner by Thunder Clan. His face scrunched in disgust at their very name. But the weakling cats didn't kill him, it was the medicine cat he had banished who did. He still remembered her face; broad, flat, dark gray, scarred and fire blazing eyes.

~ There's so much left to learn, but no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain ~

A snarl overcame his face when he remembered what the exiled told him. Her words blurred but she'd said it bluntly "I am your mother, and Raggedstar was your father" Even in death, he never cared for her message to him. But a slight wave of guilt swept over him, he had killed his father just to become Leader, and then to later be exiled, just like that medicine cat.

He shook his head, it was too late for regrets. Instead his thoughts wandered to Mosspaw and Volepaw, both ended up dying, but he blamed them for being too weak. When he actually thought about it, most of the cats who defied him were weak, and pathetic. Most had that one thing that clouded their minds: emotion. They cared too much, so they were weak. A smirk appeared on his lips, that's why he had gotten as far as he did, because he only let ambition drive him, nothing else. His striped chest puffed out, he was strong both physically and mentally and he died giving his enemy pure hell. One day, he would return and skin them all alive.

~ Because I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough ~

Then he hunched over, and a violent cough shook his body. His body heaved and panted when the cough left, he didn't even have to guess what came out of him. It was that berry, the deep red one, the one his supposed mother used to kill him. He glared at the nothing, his hatred for that queen boiled through his very veins, it was the only thing he had left, it was his only source of companionship and comfort.

~ Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away~

Then a reoccurring picture flashed in his mind: him sitting in the fog, his tail swishing angrily and a tom cat standing next to him. The strange tom's eyes were a blazing green, and his body looked rugged and frail, but a sadistic grin was plastered on his face. Every now and then it would whisper in his ear and tell him the things happening in the current clans. It would also whisper things like 'Take it!', 'I want it, now!', 'The very beating, is music to my ears!'

Before he never knew who the mysterious tom was, but as time passed he realized that the stranger was his hate. He was a manifestation of his grueling hate. But he never knew that his hatred was very ambitious, very cunning and very manipulative. He smirked; the tom was just like him, but older looking.

~ Because I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough ~

He would sit, and remember his past life.

~ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away ~

Then he would stand, and continue walking through this hell.

~ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome ~

He would walk through the nothing, alone. He would be expecting and unsuspecting the occurrences of his new path.

~ And I don't feel right when you're gone ~

He walked without the guidance of his ancestors or the light of the stars.

~ You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore ~

His shoulders straightened, his chest puffed out, if he walked this path, he would at least walk with pride. He turned to his left and heard padding, tonight he would not walk alone...

* * *

><p>Yeah! So what ya think? You probably guessed who this mystery cat is right? If not, well ask someone who did! :P<p>

Reveiw!


End file.
